


Control

by Cassicio



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, Graphic Description, Myriad Program (Supergirl), The kryptonite sword makes a new appearance, You've been warned, also one of these characters gets stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassicio/pseuds/Cassicio
Summary: “There you are, I was starting to think I’d never get to see you again.” The words came out choked, a bubble of blood slipping up her throat to pool on her tongue, slipping out and down the corner of her mouth. Still, her lips quirked up weakly into a smile as she said them.---Myriad's back





	

Maggie broke down the door to the warehouse just in time to see Kara go crashing through one of the concrete support beams. Though the superhero showed no visible scratches, it was obvious the Kryptonite suited assailant’s blows were taking their toll on the woman. The detective swallowed hard. She’d seen the sisters in the sparring room, seen them exchange blows and watched Alex flip Kara onto her back more times than she could count on both hands. But never had she seen the obvious, predatory intent in Alex’s body language. The intent to cause serious damage, to harm, to _kill_. In protection of Kara, all bets were off, but never when facing Kara herself. Never when looking into those bright blue eyes. Never when walking towards her sister.

But this wasn’t Alex stalking closer to Kara. No, this was Myriad, something Alex had only been able to explain oh so briefly, before it became obvious that the topic was too painful to continue. This wasn’t her girlfriend, despite the body it inhabited. That didn’t mean Alex wasn’t in there though, locked down and forced to watch her body try to destroy her sister. And Maggie would be damned to a hell she never quite believed in before she let that happen.

“Alex, _please_. You don’t want to do this.”

Kara’s desperate words pulled Maggie forward, footsteps silent on the concrete floor of the warehouse. Watching Myriad draw the bright green sword from the back of the suit, she realized she didn’t have any time to get closer before making her presence known.

“Danvers. I know you’re in there somewhere.”

She watched as the grip on the sword loosened momentarily, letting it fall, only for the hand to twist and grab on in a way that would allow it to be stabbed down with both hands. Myriad had yet to look away from the weakening struggles of the superhero.

“Alex. Mi cielo, you’ve got to fight it.”

A few more steps forward finally put Maggie in reaching distance and she placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder. Though it was Myriad’s actions, the body itself belonged to Alex and Alex alone. As she tugged her around, the detective was quick to dodge the fist coming for her jaw, expecting the blow. Moving back from the sword was a little harder and she hissed as it slit her shirt and drew a thin line across her torso.

“That the best you’ve got?”

The taunt did as she hoped it would, drawing Myriad’s attention away from Kara and at the movement she moved her head towards the broken window Kara had obviously flew in from, or been thrown in from as was more likely. When she saw the blonde shake her head, her eyes narrowed.

“Get out and get help, Supergirl.”

The words had Myriad whipping around, allowing Maggie enough time to run forward and tackle her to the ground. Her only regret was the bruising her girlfriend would be feeling when she finally broke free.

“Now, Supergirl!”

Watching Kara finally take off to get help, Maggie was thrown off with a sharp elbow to the stomach, throwing her over onto her back on the concrete. Myriad rolled on top of her, hands immediately wrapping around her throat. Prying at the tightening fingers, Maggie searched Alex’s eyes, looking for any sign of her girlfriend. Seeing nothing but empty rage and with the very edges of her vision starting to darken, she forced a foot up and into Alex’s stomach, shoving hard to throw the body off of her own. Scrambling to her feet, Maggie backed up and away from the agent’s body, which was already pushing up onto it’s feet.

“Guess that yoga was good for something, huh babe?”

She was desperate for anything to possibly trigger her girlfriend’s senses, pull her to the surface faster. Her shirt was sticking to her skin where the blood dripped from the small cut.

“I know you’re in there, Alex. I know you’re fighting.”

“Not nearly hard enough, Sawyer.”

“Don’t call me that, Myriad.”

There was a snap in her voice that had Myriad lifting the corner of Alex’s mouth into a small smirk.

“Struck a nerve.”

Then Alex’s eyes went completely hollow again and a snarl of anger left her lips as she charged forward, forcing Maggie to scramble back and to the side to avoid another swing of the sword. Soon she was stepping closer again though, as Myriad turned to face her.

“Sé que puedes luchar con esto, Alex. Vuelve a mí.”

She watched the slightest spark of recognition flash on Alex’s face and took a step closer.

“Come back to me, Al.”

Warmth grew in Alex’s eyes and it sent Maggie the rest of the way forward, stopping a little less than arm’s length away, searching. Seeing the slowest trickle of warmth trickle into Alex’s eyes.

“Danvers-”

Her words were cut off as Maggie was pulled into a lingering kiss. She leaned into the contact, but frowned. The kiss felt off. She knew that her girlfriend wouldn’t react this way if she was back. As much as it pained her, she knew Alex would be too broken down by what she’d done.

The realization came too slowly for the woman to stop what happened next, feeling the tip of the sword bite into her stomach before she could rip away and take a step backwards. The pain was sharp as the blade tore it’s way through muscle, tissue and slipped between her ribs, not stopping until it exited through her back. A sharp gasp of breath was punched out, specks of blood coming with it from her now punctured lung. Feeling the hilt slam into her stomach, Maggie’s body arched, head rising in time to see Alex fully come back to herself, eyes widening in utter horror.

The sight shoved down Maggie’s pain, replacing it with deep rooted sadness. She never wanted Alex to come back to this. Curling slightly over the handle of the blade, she reached out a shaking hand to caress her girlfriend’s cheek.

“There you are, I was starting to think I’d never get to see you again.” The words came out choked, a bubble of blood slipping up her throat to pool on her tongue, slipping out and down the corner of her mouth. Still, her lips quirked up weakly into a smile as she said them.

“Maggie, oh god.” The agony in Alex’s gaze nearly burned more than the weapon still pressed through her abdomen. She felt Alex’s hand slip up the hilt to keep it in place as best she could. It was ironic that the thing that had caused her injury, was also the only thing keeping her from bleeding out in that exact moment.

“I love you, you know?” A cough forced her to look away, doing her best to not spray her girlfriend with any of the blood that came up with the sharp escape of air. Despite the black starting to haze the edges of her vision, she forced her head up to look Alex in the eyes again. She would not let that monster be the last thing she saw in her girlfriend’s eyes. No, she would be saying goodbye to the woman she’d fallen for so hard. “I love you so, so much.”

Her grip was weakening by the minute, but Maggie felt Alex slip closer to take on her weight. That closeness made the trembling sobs wracking her girlfriend’s body roll through her’s as if they were her own. Truly only being on the brink of passing out kept her own tears from forming.

“Don’t you dare blame yourself for this,” she whispered. “Don’t you dare, Danvers. I will come back and haunt your ass if you do.” Her head dropped, arms braced against Alex to keep her upright. “Te amo, mi cielo.”

She wouldn’t remember collapsing into her girlfriend’s arms. Wouldn’t remember Kara crashing back through the window after hearing Alex scream for her in desperation. Wouldn’t remember the Kryptonian nearly breaking the sound barrier as she flew to try and get to the DEO medical bay in time. No, Maggie wouldn’t remember any of that if she woke up. But she would remember the last, hoarse words whispered into her ear.

“I love you, Maggie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um... oops? Sorry not sorry? Listen it just came to me, I had to get it out.  
> And think of it this way, I gave you the Schrodinger's Cat of endings. You get to choose whether Maggie lives or dies, because right now she is both at once.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are my life blood, please feed a starving author with them.


End file.
